Of Broken Bones and Hearts
by Bertie-bop
Summary: “Mr Potter I can heal broken bones in seconds, but...” she paused to create dramatic tension she was a healer after-all and they were a dramatic bunch “...broken hearts are a different matter.” She concluded solemnly.


**JAMES POTTER AFTER LILY EVANS HAS HANDED HIS ARSE BACK TO HIM IN THE HOSPITAL WING HOPING FOR A CURE TO A BROKEN HEART. AWWWWWW POOR BUGGER. **

OF BROKEN BONES AND HEARTS

"A broken heart?" Madame Pomfrey echoed disbelievingly, dropping her clipboard to her side so James Potter could all the better see her dumbfounded expression.

"A broken heart," James Potter confirmed gravely. Nodding sadly, he prodded the offending organ in question in a resigned fashion, one hundred percent serious.

"Mr Potter... I don't understan -" began Madame Pomfrey, at loss for words. What on earth possessed her to become a Healer at a magical school she would never know, however she rarely thought about this glaring omission of sense thanks to a certain Potter and his cohorts who made certain she was never short of Slytherin's to patch up.

"- Lily Evans broke my heart" James declared miserably almost accusingly, cutting of the stunned matron mid flow "...and my leg" he admitted with great reluctance, blushing understandably at the last part. He shifted uncomfortably on cue, his left leg bandaged up heavily much like a mummy. Madame Pomfrey mentally added bruised ego to the long list of causalities he had sustained on seemingly serene Friday night at Hogwarts.

James Potter pouted like a toddler, folded his arms to emphasize his point and flinched; unbearable agony twisting his features and it took all of his effort to repress a girlish scream from escaping his mouth. Lily Evan was apparently merciless, Madame Pomfrey noted sympathetically as she spotted an angry purple bruise forming on his wrist. It wasn't however the first time James Potter had landed himself in the hospital wing on a Friday night before a Hogsmeade weekend from some sort of Lily Evans induced injury.

The picture of Lily Evans beating the poor boy senseless invaded her thoughts suddenly and Madame Pomfrey couldn't help it, combined with the usual Potter theatrics and the hopeless lovesick puppy look he had adopted, a small chuckle elicited from her mouth. She covered it quickly with a cough at his affronted look and embraced a professional air, though a hint of a smile twitched troublesomely at her lips.

"Well Mr Potter, I - ahem, l' ll just have a quick look," she pretended to consult her clipboard, deciding to go along with the act for his sake and took great care to fabricate her features accordingly with his chart, nodding knowingly and arching her eyebrow thoughtfully in places and then she looked up to address him. James sat upright eagerly in his bed.

She made a world-weary sigh and James visibly slumped, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Mr Potter I can heal broken bones in seconds, but..." she paused to create dramatic tension (she was a healer after-all and they were a dramatic bunch) "...broken hearts are a different matter." She concluded solemnly,

James groan drowned out the last of her words and she decided to force feed him some repulsing potion later, when he was in higher spirits, it was much more fun then.

Burying his head in his hands to muffle a slew of fowl curses that could make Professor McGonagall blush, James tried to picture Lily Evan meeting her untimely demise by a herd of rampaging Hippogriffs, then he tried to picture her unclothe- he groaned louder. Shaking her head at his genuine teenage angst, Madame Pomfrey bustled off to tortu-heal another student to make herself feel better and left him alone with his thoughts.

Merlin Evan's was toxic; she was like a drug that never once failed slap him across the face at least twice a day. Yes, he was guilty of provoking her into pointless arguments just so he could see her flush angrily, because she was damn sexy when she was angry to the point of stabbing her wand in his eyes, and he maintained that was perfectly valid reason to curse Snape more then usual. Much to his horror an utterly unattractive and pathetic noise half between a snivel and wail leapt from his full lips making him flinch. Merlin he hated himself at that moment, letting a girl, _a girl _put him under a spell. Somewhere in his mind he knew Lily Evans wasn't just a girl, she was the girl. Now if only he could get her to see that. He let out another wretched sigh and wallowed expertly in his misery.

Unbeknownest to James a certain red head had been lurking behind the door, weighed down by the immense guilt of nearly murdering a class mate, (even if it was Potter) and had witness the whole exchange with more mounting guilt. She silently cursed Potter and his perfect timing; he just had to have a genuine sensitive vulnerable moment when she was in eavesdropping distance. Lily massaged the bridge of her nose and resolved to be nicer to him (she could already feel it weakening) at least nice enough so he wasn't so pathetically suicidal about her, honestly it painful just watching it. But asking her out again? That was a punishable offense Lily countered to herself, James however punctuated her train of thought with a loud sniff that sounded on the verge of tears. Merlin he was doing this on purpose.

Gently shutting the door to a close, Lily headed back to her dormitory pondering less fatal options for easing her guilt. Upon reaching the Fat Lady she had come up, much to her despair with nothing. Grumbling to herself she mentally reminded herself to buy Potter favourite confectionary from Honeydukes tomorrow...not that she new a deeply personal thing like that as a blush crept up her neck and heated her cheeks.

_Bloody Potter._

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE POOR ARRESTABLE GRAMMAR**_**, **_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY**

**R&R**

**PEACE,**

**B  
**


End file.
